We're In Heaven
by DkzDiva
Summary: Gabriella lost her baby during the pregnancy, she also lost a lot of blood. Will she survive? And what about Troy, can he take the fact that he might lose the love of his life? T&G - OneShot


_**We're In Heaven**_

"Hey everything is going to be alright, it looks like somebody died" Gabriella said lying in the hospital, she had no idea have ironic she was. All her friends were standing around the bed.

Troy was standing in the doorway looking at all of them. He didn't want this day to end, ever. 'Cause when he woke up tomorrow, he knew he would be alone.

All of their friends said goodbye to Gabriella and walked out leaving Troy alone with her.

_Gabriella had been pregnant, but she lost the baby, and that meant she also lost a lot of blood. Too much. This didn't happen that often, that somebody lost a baby and then lost so much blood, that they had to have a blood transfusion, but it had happened to Gabriella. The doctors didn't have enough blood for her, they had some in another hospital in California, but that were too far away and Gabriella only had an hour left. And by the time the blood would be there, she would already be gone._

"Hey, don't be so sad, smile" she said smiling at him. "Everything is going to be alright" the doctors hadn't told Gabriella about not having enough blood for her, because Troy told them not to. He wanted her to think, that tomorrow was a new day, and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

**Oh, thinking about all our younger years,**

**There was only you and me,**

**We were young and wild and free,**

**Now nothing can take you away from me.**

**We've been down that road before,**

**But that's over now.**

**You keep me coming back for more.**

"You remember when we were in High School, and walked home every day after school together, visiting the playground on the way home?" Troy asked her, trying to think of something else than Gabriella dying.

"Yes" she said smiling of that memory.

"And our senior prom?"

"Yes I remember" she said looking him into his eyes.

"You looked so amazing in that dress"

"You didn't look so bad yourself either" she told him.

"What about when we were 5 and had our first day of school?"

"Yeah I remember, you didn't want to let go of me. You told me if you did, the other boys might take me away from you. You were protective of me already back then. But I love you for it" Troy leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too"

Troy was laying on the bed right next to Gabriella holding his arms around her.

**Baby you're all that I want.**

**When you're lying here in my arms**

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

**We're in heaven.**

Troy kissed her forehead. "You thought we'd still be together at the age of 25?" Gabriella asked Troy looking up at him.

"Yeah I always knew you were the one I wanted to live the rest of my life with"

"Me too. I couldn't have found a more perfect guy"

**And love is all that I need**

**And I found it there in your heart.**

**It isn't too hard to see**

**We're in heaven.**

"Troy I'm dying, aren't I" he looked at her confused. "I heard you and the doctor talk outside the door"

"I'm sorry Brie, I didn't want you to know, it would be better if you didn't know"

She smiled at him. "It's okay. I don't mind me dying, but it's leaving you here alone, that hurts the most"

He looked at her with tearful eyes. "I don't wanna lose you"

"I'll still be in your heart, I'm never going to leave you. Be strong for me"

"I'll try, but I can't promise you anything"

"You trying to be strong for me are all I'm asking for" she kissed his cheek.

**Oh once in your life you find someone.**

**Who will turn your world around,**

**Bring you up when your feeling down.**

**Ya-nothing can change what you mean to me.**

**Oh, there's lots that I can say.**

**Just hold me now.**

**Cause our love will light the way.**

"Troy hold me tighter, I just want to fell your touch before you know.."

Troy pulled her closer to her. "I'll never let go of you" Tears fell down his cheeks.

**And baby your all that I want.**

**When your lying here in my arms,**

**I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven.**

**And love is all that i need.**

**And i found it there in your heart,**

**It isn't to hard to see were in heaven.**

Troy leaned in and kissed her passionately knowing it would be the last time.

"I love you Brie"

"I love you too Troy" with that said she fell asleep, a peaceful sleep, that she would never wake up from again.

**I've been waiting for so long.**

**For something to arrive.**

**For love to come along.**

**And now my dreams are coming true.**

**To the good times and the bad.**

**I'll be standing here by you - oh.**

Troy had tears running down his cheeks, falling down on Gabriella's pale skin. He was still holding her; he didn't want to let go of her. Why did this happen to her? She was only 25. She had so much to live for, and she was so grateful, and such a loving and caring person. Troy knew she would have been the perfect mom. But he had lost their unborn baby, and now he had lost the only woman he had ever loved. She was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

**And baby your all that I want.**

**When your lying here in my arms,**

**I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven.**

**And love is all that i need.**

**And i found it there in your heart,**

**It isn't to hard to see were in heaven.**

Troy walked out of the room giving Gabriella one last glance. She was gone. His whole life was ruined. How was he supposed to ever be happy again?

He was leaving the hospital and walked over the road, walking over to his car. But he should have looked around before he just walked over. 'Cause a car hit him and he fell to the grown.

Troy opened his eyes. He was somewhere really bright. Then he heard a familiar voice. "You okay?"

He stood up and looked at the person, who was talking to him. "Gabriella what happened? I thought you were.." he got interrupted.

"Dead?"

"Yeah"

"I am Troy and so are you" he looked down on the road, he could see his peaceful body lying on the road with blood all over him.

"Where are we?"

"We're in heaven"

He walked over to her and kissed her. Now they were together again, and they would never leave one another.

**We're in heaven**


End file.
